Im Home
by totyd
Summary: It has been 4 years since Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha. He had left everyone behind. All of his friends, and most importantly, the girl who loved him the most. But after all these years, he came back, expecting her to shower with a love that is lost. SasuSak


Im Home-

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters... Sometimes I wish I do, just so I could kill Sasuke.. But anyway. I dont own anything but the storyline/plot!**_

Summary: It has been 4 years since Sasuke Ichiha left Konoha. He had left everyone behind. All of his friends, and most importantly, the girl who loved him the most. But after all these years, he came back, expecting her to shower with a love that is lost. To his demise, he ends up falling in love with her. What will he do when the woman he loves most hates him? Will he be put through all the pain and suffering she was? SasuSaku! Oneshot! Might have a little OC Sasuke ==;;

Sasuke was in a small shack in the middle of the Sound Village forest. He abandoned Orochimaru so he could go home. He was so sick of all the killing and nonsense he had to do for Orochimaru.

Sighing, he cooked a ramen since it was his last meal before he departed for Konoha. But for some reason, all he could think about was Sakura. Sakura Haruno. He was thinking about her showering him with love and compliments.

Sasuke had a smug smile plastered on his face as he scarfed his ramen down. After awhile, his thoughts directed themselves to Naruto Uzumaki, his ex-best friend.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he remembered all the fun times they had together, and it was him who ruined it. Once he had finished his ramen, he cleaned up and headed out.

The journey was short. It was only about ten minutes or so because the Sand village wasnt too far away from his destination. When he stopped, he was breathing heavily and hard because of exhaustion.

But he couldnt help himself. He was kind of excited to see everyone once again. To see their happy faces and welcoming arms. It was weird to think of hugging everyone. Then he realized that he was going to have to face the hokage.

Sasuke entered the village slowly, trying to show that he wasnt a threat. But no one was there. ' Hn. Smart village.' He thought to himself. But, once again, a sigh escaped his mouth as he sneakily made his way towards the hokages office.

He made it tot he front door in one piece, without being seen. But then he knew that there was absolutely no way he could sneak around anymore, so he headed staright towards the office.

Surprisingly enough, there werent many people around. He then sighed again, he had been sighing a lot lately. But then, he found himself in front of the door that entered the hokages office. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A voice echoed through the halls. Yes, it was that loud. He was surprised. Then the door swung open and he was face to face with an irritated young woman. She had short, cherry-blossom colored hair and was a few inches shorter than him.

As she registered his face, the irritation quickly disappeared. Her eyes widened, as did Sasukes. Her widened eyes were a light, emerald green as they closed for a second, then opened once again, as if she couldnt believe her eyes.

" S-Sakura?" Sasuke started, but was cut short when the female turned away from him, back towards the room. " Come this way please." Her voice was cold, and her fist was clenched in a tight fist.

His heart thumped against his chest. ' What the hell was that?' He couldnt help but think to himself. 'But.. Sakura.. She just.. She just brushed me off! I still cant believe that she made my heart thump against my chest! Man! Shes become such a fine woman!' His thoughts continued on his analyzation for her until he heard a voice.

" State your name a business here." Sasuke snapped his head up and nodded swiftly, trying to be polite and make a good impression. " I am Sasuke Uchiha and I left the village four years ago. But alas, I have come back. I have killed Orochimaru and Kabuto... I left Sound to come home.."

Sasuke was hoping that he sounded sincere, and most of all, that they believed him. The woman at the desk nodded. " I've heard of you Uchiha. Sakura used to tell me stories. You will be udner servaillance for two whole weeks. Any suspicious behavior and you might not have a head." The hokage stood up.

Then Sakura walked up to him and sighed, shaking her head. " This is Lady Tsunade, the hokage. The woman at the back is Shigure. I will take you to the apartment you will be staying in while your on servaillance."

Sasuke could feel the bad vibes coming from her, yet all he could hear was his heart beating rapidly. He followed her soundlessly until they got to his apartment. " Um.. Sa-" He was then cut off by Sakura. " This. This si your apartment. Have a nice day." She said in a monotone voice. Sasuke took a breath and clenched his fist. " Sakura! Why the HELL wont you talk to me?" Irritation and agony showed in his voice.

Sakura's fist was still clenched, it had been since they met once again. Her nails were digging into her palm and she slowly turned around. Her emerald eyes met his own onyx eyes.

They wernt as cold as they were earlier. They were soft, and kind. The type he remembered. She closed her eyes and walked right past him. But she stopped when their backs were side-by-side.

" Does.. Does Naruto-kun know your back?" She asked, her voice barely audible. Sasuke stumbled over his words. " I.. I.. Uh.. I just got here, so.. So of course not. I didnt want to be killed.

As he listened closely, he heard her take a breath. " Go.. Go see him. ZThen maybe, just maybe, we can talk." He stared at the back of her head. " So. Why dont you tell me. WHERE THE HELL CAN I FIND HIM?"That was when she turned around and gave him a are-you-stupid-or-what look. He sighed as he walked into his apartment, shutting the door.

After he dumped what little stuff he actually had, he headed for Ichiraku Ramen. Peering in, he saw a female with long blueish purple hair. She was skinny and seemed to be fidgeting a lot, and from what he could hear, she was stumbling over her words.

Then he moved his eyes to the man right next to her. He had spiky yellow hair. There was no mistaking that it was Naruto Uzumaki. He really didnt want to invade their.. Okay. It was obviously a date. He decided to just go to the dopes house and wait for him there. He was pretty sure that he hadnt moved.

Once he actually found the house, he went in. Of course. The door wasnt locked. But, when he opened the door, it was a complete dump. There were ramen containers and empty milk cartons everywhere.

Sasuke guessed that the milk had been long since expired. Since he had time, he decided to clean up. After about twenty minutes, the room was clean and Sasuke was wondering if Naruto was ever going to go home.

Then, he heard Narutos voice outside the door. He was talking to himself. ' What an idiot.' Sasuke was thinking to himself. " MAN! Hinata is sooo cute!" He was laughing at himself as he opened the door.

He stared at the floor, obviously not noticing Sasuke yet. " WOAH! THE HELL? ITS SO CLE-" He shut up when he saw Sasuke staring at him like he was stupid.

Tears filled his eyes as he stumbled backwards into the door he closed recently. " W-What are you doing here?" He suddenly shouted, he obviously wasnt expecting the sudden visit.

Sasuke sighed and glared lightly at the yelow-haired bimbo. " Shut up. Geez. Your making a racket. Gunna give me a damned headache." The tears that had gathered in the mans eyes, just rolled down his cheeks.

After his sudden outburst, they talked for hours. Sasuke had to explain that he was sick of being a puppet and Naruto explained taht he got back to the village only two and a half years ago, and that a new guy had replaced his spot in the team, his name was Sai.

Sasuke had sighed as they bid their farewells. His stomach rumbled for food, but he was anxious to meet with Sakura. The urge to see her was overpowering. Then he sighed again as he headed back to his own home. To his surprise, Sakura was standing at his door.

" O-Oh..." He couldnt find the words he wanted to say. Sakura stared at him as his heartbeat picked up. " Would you like to go to dinner?" She asked him politely. Dumfounded, he nodded quickly.

They walked side-by-side silently towards the ramen shop. " Ummm. So. I.. Uh.." He found himself stumbling over his words once again. " I talked to Naruto." Sakura nodded her head and kept walking.

Sasuke abruptly stopped walking then, which had made her stop not to far ahead of him as well. " Why the hell are you so cold to me? I came back for you and Naruto! I thought you'd show me love!" Sakuras eyes filled with tears and she collasped to the ground.

Sasuke ran to her and tried to help her, but she pushed him away and looked him in the eyes. " You.. I cant believe you expect me to show you love when your the one who broke my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. You left us all. All for power! Look where that got you! Being manipulated for your body! Killing your only family left!"

Sakura was choking on her tears and all Sasuke could do was sit and watch her. She looked like she was in so much pain and gave him a sad look. " Y-You.. You need to have more common sense. You just cant act on impulse. I.. I went through hell for you! I would have gladly taken my own life for you! What a damned fool I was."

She tried to get up, but was pulled back down by Sasuke. He connected her lips. " But.. You never sopped loving me.. Did you?" Sakura was shocked and beet red when he pulled away.

Then' seeing an opening, she slapped him hard and pushed herself away from him. Sasuke held his cheek as he got closer. " Ever since I devided to leave.. You, yes you, Miss Sakura, have been the only thing on my mind. Even when I was with Naruto, I couldnt get you out of my head. I-I think.. I think im in love with you."

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded as he tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away. " You.. You really think you in love.. With.. WITH ME?" She couldnt believe what she was hearing. This was insane! He couldnt, just COULDNT be in love with her!

Sasuke then got aggressive as he pinned her to the dirty ground kissing her. Not forcefully, but sweetly and full of love. To his surprise, she accepted and kissed back. Once they ran out of breath, they parted. " I-I think I love you too.. Sasuke..." and then the two continued on their date.

THE END! DA DADA DAA!

_Mwaah. Kinda left off there... ^^;;_

_**Authors Note: **__**So! This was a VERY difficult story to write! I hated the process! Its only because I HATE Sasukes guts! I cant stand the guy! But.. Alas I still decided to finish it. :P It was hard to get a happy ending, but hey! I did it. I didnt mind really, I had fun. Just, not the typing Sasuke to much. XD SO! I put it on hold for like... 3 month because I was getting headaches writing it ( I think it was because I was writing Sasukes name too much) Well.. Anyways! Please review! No flames.. Perty please! I took the pairing SasuSaku off my list because I dont like them together anymore. XD But, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks! Dont forget to review~!**_


End file.
